Chapter 2-Getting Into Trouble
by This's A Book Adic
Summary: Brandon got into trouble because of MacKenzie! But because of kindness, Nikki covers up Brandon! So instead of blaming Brandon, she puts the blame on herself! Will she able to help Brandon?


**Getting Into Trouble**

Okay,I stood there,for like,5 minutes. . .

"OMG! Brandon! Hi!",MacKenzie said in a super-sweet tone that made me want to PUKE,right on her face! I think all she noticed is how she sashays around him, flutter her eyelashes, and giving him THAT lovesick look. She had completely forgotten her blond extensions that was slattered all over the snow, right infront of Brandon.

Brandon looked at the "mess", then at me, then at MacKenzie. It went like FOREVER!

MacKenzie CANNOT wait to talk to him so she started blabbing about her new lipgloss. But Brandon was JUST standing there, not paying attention to MacKenzie, but staring at me, clutching his phone tightly in his hand. . .

He read it! My heart is beating SO loudly and I'm feeling so numb. . . He READ it! I thought I was GOING to faint, no, . . . I'm GOING to DIE! Right on the FREEZING SNOW!

Then. . .

"Uh, Nikki . . . ? Can I talk to you for a second . . . ?", He said, which made MacKenzie's attention BACK to reality. She glared at me and stepped infront of him, blocking my view.

"I-um, . . .", I began. But that WITCH suddenly dropped on the floor, looking like a dead, bald peacock.

I was so SHOCKED what the witch DID next! She made some awful choking sounds and hugged Brandon's legs like there's no tomorrow.

"B-Brandon . . . ? Please help me up! I think I tripped on some ice!",MacKenzie pleaded(or whined). OMG! Watching her shamelessly flirt with Brandon right infront of me made me wanted to stuff the remaining ice in my hand right in her throat. That girl is SUCH a pathetic drama queen!

"Uh,yeah. Okay . . .",stammered a disgusted Brandon. He held MacKenzie's arm and pulled her up . . . awkwardly. He was still holding her arm when MacKenzie stopped in the middle of the scene and it looks like Brandon's pulling her to him.

MacKenzie suddenly took out her phone, and snapped a picture! There she looks like she's protesting while Brandon pulls her to him. PATHETIC!

Brandon had this terrified look on his face. MacKenzie turned to him, batted her eyelashes, and was like,"Oh . . . Brandon . . .",she said in a breathy voice.

And this is what happened:

Brandon looked shocked and break away. MacKenzie let out a shriek as she landed on the hard, cold, snow. I rolled on the ground, laughing my head off. OMG, that was an amazing drama-comedy remix version. Without hestitating, I took out my OWN phone and snapped a picture of her on the snow, looking miserable, dramatic, and ruined. I also caught the few blond extensions that was lying next to her.

MacKenzie scrambled up and whined. Uh-oh, somehow, this witch is still . . . a MAMA'S GIRL! AAH! Because not a second too soon, her mother was there, beside her while holding a new kitten.

Fortunately, I have already left and hidden behind the nearby car. But Brandon was still there, standing like he's frozen or something. I cannot hear what Mrs. Hollister was saying, but it seems like she was scolding Brandon or something. I got this guilty feeling inside me, leaving Brandon there alone, and for getting him blamed for my fault! Yes,first of all, it was my fault anyway, if I had'nt picked that snow-no, it makes no sense at all, yes, its _MacKenzie's_ fault! Yes, the MacKenzie.

Not wasting a second, I scrambled to their direction and Mrs. Hollister was staring at me.

So I said . . .

"Mrs. Hollister, its not his fault."I said. Brandon looked surprised.

"Well . . . ,so who's responsible for this?",Mrs. Hollister replied sharply. I shivered at the way she looked at me; like she's going to release some laser beams outta her eyes or something.

"Uh . . . um, I . . .",I stammered. MacKenzie was behind her Mom, shooting amused looks at me and even daring to stuck out her tongue.

I made a decision and I said . . .

_**OOPSY. Sorry to keep you hanging in there, to be continued, THANKS!**_


End file.
